Robots are electromechanical devices that are controlled by logic executed by the robot. Robots may be autonomous or semi-autonomous. Robots have come to have widespread use in heavy industry, for example in manufacturing automobiles. New applications for robots are emerging that involve robots interacting directly with human beings. Social robots may be used to augment teaching and may have particular efficacy in working with autistic children. Social robots may have a role in providing companionship to elderly persons who live alone.